Sweet Dreams
by Maika Akarui
Summary: A Roxiri one-shot. Even in his sleep, Roxas can't help thinking of a certain someone.


Hello! Maika-chan here! ^_^ This is the first Kingdom Hearts fanfic I ever written and submitted. It was originally a oneshot mini-manga (if only I could show you guys…_*sniff*_) I created for my boyfriend on one of our monthsaries. Since his last name is "Roxas" (pronounced Ro-hus), he gets to be Roxas. On the other hand, I once sported Kairi's KH1 hair-do (only dark brown, my natural hair color) and got called "Kairi" by a few friends. You get the picture. Also, I am rather fond of the pairing (thus Roxiri is my OTP for KH) so I created the story.

Roxas and Kairi are the main pairing. Olette exists here to be the little sister of Roxas. Yeah, I know, weird, but it works. ;)

If you don't like the pairing, then don't read it. Flames are _**ABSOLUTELY NOT ALLOWED**_ here or on any other of my fics.

_Disclaimer: _ Roxas, Kairi, Olette and Twilight Town are properties of Square Enix and Disney. I obviously do not own them.

**Sweet Dreams**

"_Roxas!"_

"_Kairi!"_

_A boy with spiked blonde hair was running toward a girl with violet eyes. The two teenagers were in a flower-filled meadow, with the sun casting its last rays of light on it. Both had their hands stretched out, waiting to catch the other in their arms._

"_Roxas!"_

"_Kairi!"_

~*~*~

"Man, brother is so annoying when he talks in his sleep"

Olette sighed as she entered Roxas' room. It was already eight in the morning, and her brother showed no sign of wanting to wake up. She approached his cabinet and pulled out a stack of blankets and comforters, like their mom told her to.

"Mmmm…Kairi….mmm… I love you, too…" Roxas mumbled in his sleep. Olette rolled her eyes at the sight of her brother's drooling mouth.

"He has got to wake up! But, how will I do that?" The girl in braided pigtails considered her options. Water would be nice, but the mess it would make would not be. Bang his head on the headboard? Fun, but might knock him out if too much force is applied. She then laid eyes on the huge stack of sheets she was holding. Brilliant.

She towered over the sleeping form of the boy lying spread-eagle in his bed. Her brown eyes briefly glistened as she abruptly let go of her load on Roxas' tummy.

"Big Bro! Wake up!!"

"Oooof! What the…?" Roxas exclaimed as the weight of the blankets crushed his belly, tossing his extremities and head up in the air in surprise.

"Finally, you're awake, Big Bro." Olette said casually as she picked up the pile of sheets.

Head and tummy hurting, Roxas gripped his green blanket really tight. He glared at Olette, who remained calm despite the angry look she was receiving.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT OLETTE!!!" the angry teenager yelled furiously at his sister.

"My, my, Big Bro can't take a joke." Olette stuck her tongue out. "If you saw the look on your face and heard the weird noises you make in your sleep, you'd be tempted to try that on yourself too!"

"Get out of my room!" Roxas again bellowed and pointed at his bedroom door.

"Alright, alright, I'll be out in a sec. Mom just asked me to get these for her. Fine, go back to sleep." With that, Olette left the room.

After calming himself down, Roxas turned to his side and faced the wall. He hugged his pillow tight and turned his thoughts to a girl with reddish-brown hair. As he remembered the dream he was having, he let out a small sigh.

"Kairi… I miss you so much."

~*~*~

At the other side of Twilight Town, somebody was just about to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and cringed as her pupils were adapting to the bright light outside. All of a sudden, she sneezed.

"Don't tell me I'm getting a cold," she murmured as she untangled herself of the purple sheets, "that's the last thing I want right now."

Her head turned toward a small picture frame on her bedside table. A blue-eyed blond and an exact copy of herself were smiling widely at her. She also smiled as she filled her mind with a certain spiky-haired teenaged boy.

"Gosh, I miss you Roxas. I can't wait for our date tomorrow."

~*~*~

Well, what do you think? Read and review in a nice manner please. Thanks so much! ^_^

Some random stuff:

1. The scene after Roxas says he misses Kairi did not really appear in the doujin I created. I just added this in the story to give Kairi a bit of "screen time".

2. People sneeze when someone talks about them, they say. But it doesn't happen to me though… I think...


End file.
